dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Lianna Scholes
Lianna Scholes is a beautiful young woman from a wealthy family who became engaged to Armand Jeremiah by influence of the Book of Connection. She is present in the ''Book of Connection'' story. __TOC__ Background Her wealthy family is famous for their commerce of woolen fabrics. Lianna obtained one volume of the Book of Connection and waited anxiously for her future lover who was fated to appear with the second volume. Two weeks before the events of the ''Book of Connection'', she met Armand, the other user of the Phantom Book, and they became engaged during their first date.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. Personality Lianna’s personality is marked by pathological jealousy. She trusts the power of the Book of Connection to find the ideal husband, someone trustworthy, intelligent and affectionate. However, before even meeting the person, she already mentions the punishments that might befall him in case of infidelity. These are morbid thoughts detailing the burning of the victim’s entire body. She loses her mind when her partner talks to, bumps into or looks at other women. Because she thinks the marriage vow was broken, her anger activates the curse of the Book of Connection. According to Armand, he normally wouldn’t have the chance to date her, since she’s a refined, elegant and mature woman. When Lianna is not jealous, she shows an immaculate, delicate attitude. She’s shy, looking frightened while talking to strangers. The beautiful woman can be very determined to achieve what she wants. Her gaze, sharp as a knife, can intimidate even Hugh. Appearance The seventeen-year-old girl has a slender body and an adult atmosphere. She’s described as extremely beautiful, making Armand unsuitable to be her husband. When outdoors, she carries a neat parasol. In the anime, the golden-eyed woman wears a long blue dress and an elegant hat of the same color, ornamented with yellow roses and violet or sea-green ribbons. She also uses a frilly bib collar and white gloves. She keeps her blond hair in an updo, although two strands hang from each side of her head. During her date with Armand, she’s seen all in white, revealing her shoulders, with pink ribbons ornamenting her dress and white evening gloves almost reaching her elbows. She sports an exquisite red gem attached to a metallic choker.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. Plot Standing on a small bridge, Lianna overlooks the beautiful surface of a canal illuminated by the afternoon sun. She thinks about the man who will appear to complete the old book she’s holding against her chest. The beautiful woman expects her future husband to be loyal, otherwise he will suffer a cruel punishment. According to Armand, he and Lianna decided to marry during their first date. He found her while investigating the authenticity of the Book of Connection. As owners of the Phantom Book, they were fated to be together. He tells Hugh and Dalian about her qualities and about their engagement. Since Armand saw her as an ideal woman, he had no reason to refuse the marriage. After making sure the Phantom Book is real, Armand leaves the Disward estate to go to the opera with Lianna. Lianna meets Armand in front of the opera house. Hugh and Dalian were investigating them from the distance, worried about the curse described in the Book of Connection. After examining his passion and her pure attitude, they decide there’s nothing to worry about. Armand notices them walking on the main street. Lianna looks afraid in the presence of strangers. She watches in silence as her fiancé talks to Dalian. Half a month later, the Book of Connection curse reacts to Lianna’s jealousy, covering Armand’s body with branches. It started when she saw him talking with one of his servants. She thought her husband-to-be was cheating on her, although he had only bumped into or looked at other women. The furious woman is heard knocking the door of the Disward estate. Hugh answers the door and says Armand hasn’t come. Lianna stares at him with hostile eyes for a long time, insisting on seeing her fiancé, but eventually gives up. When Hugh returns to the drawing room, Armand has a disturbing expression. The jealous girl is watching them through the window, pushing her cheek against the glass. She thinks Armand is unfaithful and ignores his excuses. The glass cracks with the pressure of her hand. Lianna's anger triggers the curse of the Book of Connection, which kills Armand. After she enters the mansion, Hugh explains Armand committed suicide as atonement for betraying her. She hands over the Phantom Book to the Biblioprincess and her key-keeper. Lianna’s eyes were filled with tears, a signal that she really loved Armand. She prays farewell over his corpse and leaves the mansion without looking back. Armand's curse (4).png|The Book of Connection reacts to Lianna's anger. Liana jealousy (1).png|Lianna watches Armand's death. Liana ending.png|Lianna hands over the Book of Connection. In the anime, she is shown in a carriage heading to the Disward estate with an angered expression, holding the Book of Connection. Flashbacks reveal the couple’s first meeting and their following dates. In the adaptation, Hugh lets her in instead of lying about Armand. After all, Armand was informed he would be resurrected after the end of their relationship. References Category:Female Characters Category:Phantom Book Users